


Ocean of Souls

by ShadowSpires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: Agar tries to take comfort in local beliefs after Sigma's death.





	Ocean of Souls

The field of wildflowers continues endlessly out of sight over the horizon. Silver-blue blooms shimmer, ethereal. This is a sacred place to the locals. Agar has heard them call it the ocean of souls. While he sat at Sigma’s bedside, hoping that they will be able to save him in the wake of their crash where Agar has failed, they told him their stories, their myths. They believe that everyone who dies returns to the earth for a season of peace as a blossom, to bask in the sun and rain, forget the hardships of life, before they pass on into the cosmos. 

He wonders if there are enough blossoms in this endless field for even half of his fallen brothers.

He wonders if Sigma will join them. 

He wonders if, when the war comes to this world too, following in their footsteps like a rabid plauge-rat, will this field burn like so many others?


End file.
